Sueño de San Valentin
by JPeace88
Summary: Esto es un extraño Padackles pero el protagonista principal es Jensen tengan mente amplia al leer este extraño fics


Esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir recién en 14 de febrero de 2007 en un momento de ocio pensando en un fics para este día, lo publico aunque mi papá se horrorizo con la idea de la trama espero que ustedes tengan mente amplia para esta loca historia, este fics se la dedico a la Pilar, a la Carola, a toda las Pervert del foro de Supernatural del Warner Channel y tambien a otras personas que tambien les gusta y escriben sobre Supernatural, atrévanse a leer esta loca, extraña y retorcida historia.

**Titulo:** Sueño de San Valentín

**Personajes:** Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki.

**Categoría:** Padackles.

**Calificación:** T

**Sueño de San Valentín**

Huevos es lo primero que huelo, mis ojos están pesado pero tengo que despertar….después de una larga lucha metal decido abrir los ojos pero….

_Donde estoy…_ es el primer pensamiento que se me viene a la mente al observar una gran habitación y me doy cuenta que me encontraba dormido en una cama King.

-¿Ya despertaste cariño?- Pregunta una voz desde la cocina desde la cocina.

Siento que mi los pelos de todo mi cuerpo se erizan al escuchar esa voz….no es posible esa voz es...

-Ya era hora que despertaras cariño- Me dice Jared que lleva un delantal.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Es lo primero que logro articular Jensen.

-Mmm…veo que alguien despertó de mal humor- Dice Jared algo molesto por la actitud de Jensen.

-¿Pero que paso aquí? ¿Y la grabación de "Supernatural"?- Pregunta Jensen confuso.

-¿La grabación?...pero cariño la serie termino con 5 temporadas exitosas- Dice Jared con una sonrisa rememorando ese tiempo.

-¿Termino? Pero si apenas estábamos grabando la 2ª temporada- Dice Jensen con una sonrisa de negación.

-Pues claro mi Jensito, hoy es el 14 de febrero de 2012- Le recuerda Jared.

Jensen no puede creerlo….que demonios pasa si recién anoche era 2007 y despierta sabiendo que es 2012.

-¿Qué me vas a regalar hoy Jen?- Pregunta Jared con curiosidad.

Jensen encuentra esa pregunta extraña porque demonios tendría que regalarle algo a Jared para San Valentín si ellos no eran pareja o ¿si?

-¿Somos parejas?- Logra articular Jensen mas confundido que nunca.

-¡Claro que somos pareja Jensen si nos casamos hace 2 años!- Exclamo Jared con exasperación.

-¡¿Qué?!- Logra decir Jensen y de la conmoción se cae de la cama.

¿El casarse con Jared?... Como demonios había ocurrido todo eso si tan solo eran buenos amigos, bromeaban a veces pero nunca pensó que algo así pasaría, quiso correr y gritar…. Maldecir el mundo por no saber que demonios había pasado entre 5 años.

-Jensen…Jensen- Lo llama Jared que esta arrodillado a su lado.

-¿Qué?- Logra responder Jensen en medio de tanta conmoción.

-¿Con que quieres las tostadas con tocino o con huevos?- Pregunta Jared.

-Con huevos- Logro decir sin dirigirle aunque fuera una mirada a Jared.

_Porque demonios le respondí, no se que me pasa pero tengo que averiguarlo_… Jensen se levanta con dificultad y comienza a observar las cosas que habían a su alrededor.

Hay fotos…muchas fotos donde sale con Jared donde muestran una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hay una grande donde se ve a toda la familia Ackles con los Padalecki vestidos como de fiesta, una foto en un descanso después de grabar una serie de secuencias en anda que saber que capitulo de "Supernatural", revisa torpemente algunos objetos, los cajones.

Por mas que lo intenta no recuerda nada todo le parece ajeno y realmente mas tenebroso que un capitulo de "Supernatural".

-Jensen, cariño se te enfrían los huevos- Me dice Jared que ya esta sentado en la mesa.

A duras penas me siento al frente de el e intento agarrar el tenedor….justo en ese momento siento una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza y caigo al suelo retorciéndome de dolor, Jared corre a mi lado desesperado.

-¡Jensen!¡Jensen!- Lo escucho llamándome pero todo para mi se vuelve negro….

-¡Jensen! Despierta hombre que llegaremos tarde y tu odias llegar tarde- Me llama una voz y abro los ojos.

Mi reacción es como de extrañes y espanto tanto que siento que mi cuerpo se echa hacia atrás.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Jared extrañado por mi reacción.

-¿Qué pasa?- Logro decir yo extrañado en el comportamiento de Jared.

-Vine a buscarte los demás ya están abajo…íbamos a ir a jugar bolos ¿lo recuerda?- Dice Jared con una sonrisa.

-¿Solo eso?- Logra decir Jensen.

-Si, solo eso- Responde Jared extrañado no podía creer que Jensen olvidada ese compromiso que tenían con el equipo después de un par de semanas de grabación.

-¿Solo somos amigos?- Pregunta Jensen para asegurarse que todo esta bien, Jared asiente y Jensen suspira calmadamente al parecer lo otro fue un mal sueño.

-Vamos o mañana nos castigaran quitándonos la oportunidad de usar las motos nieves- Dice Jared y sale de la habitación.

Jensen antes de salir observa el calendario y para su suerte dice 14 de febrero de 2007…se siente aliviado solo era un mal sueño, sonríe aliviado y llega donde están los demás quienes comienzan a decir cosas y chistes sobre su atraso pero no eso no le importa esta feliz que todo sea normal.


End file.
